


Blood Lust

by Dalphinia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Hand Jobs, Incest, One Shot, Vampire AU, Vampire!Thea, Werewolf!Oliver, queencest, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ages since Thea Queen has seen the sinuous back of the werewolf that captures her heart. It's been centuries in fact, since she fed upon him. And one winter day, he returns and things. . . . aren't that simple anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

Bloodlust

The shrouded walls are black, the night lending an aura of mystery to the air. The smell of blood hovers over the air heavily and the curtains lining the long room in which she is walking are stained red and brown, remains of the mortals that had been sacrificed, willingly or unwillingly.

Thea Queen walks, _glides_ silently and she's hungry, wondering what sort of beauty her tireless hunters had procured for her today. There were benefits she took advantage of and the distraction to feed was a lovely one in her present conditions.

"Your highness" Jenny squeaks and she turns her head disdainfully, appraising the younger vampire with a critical eye. Although Jenny looked older, Thea Queen was in actuality a thousand years old and her appearance belied her true form.

"Yes?" she says softly, resting a hand upon the female's cheek. The rush of power that granted her the will to remain so still seemed to have reminded the slave girl of her stature and she straightened up. When Thea caresses her cheek softly, she goes round eyed and starts gulping non existent saliva and for a moment, Thea wishes she had her father's gift of intimidation with a look, it would've been terribly easy not to deal with the snivelling of her maids.

"We found him" she says at last her pupils dilated with the force of Thea's hand tightening, now upon her skull, upon her pretty blonde hair. Thea's unsure as to what to do and the feeling rocks her a little.

"Where?" and the command is answered promptly for to disobey the crown princess of the Hood council was asking for death and new vampire or no, anyone knew the law. Thea debates sending one of her father's followers and then decides not to, some sort of an unknown momentum propelling her towards bad news. In the end, Thea stalks off by herself and leaves a wide eyed Jenny behind.

She knows the room, _all her sick memories of it_ and her hand shivers as she spies a whip nestling quietly above the door. The door is semi open and she fights an urge to peek. The scent hits her first and Thea is pushed back by both desire and disgust as the twin smell of the wolf and the man assault her sensitive sense of smell.

She supposes it's the hunger that heightens everything and for a moment she hesitates before throwing open the room and scanning it, predatory eyes focusing squarely upon the back of the werewolf.

"Ollie" she says and he turns around, his eyes glowing an unnatural amber, highlighting the difference between them. He hasn't changed much, Thea sees, perhaps the scars on his body are much more numerous now and perhaps he looked a little underfed, but the revolution had been treating him alright otherwise.

It feels like an eternity as they both size each other up, his eyes roaming distractedly over her, similar to how she took him in, breathed him in.

"You're hungry" he says and Thea figures it's pretty obvious, the way her eyes are probably a frightening red, the way her veins are pulsing with an immediate furious rage to pin down the being in front of her and _feed_ or _fuck_ or something before she exploded into flames.

He comes closer and it's like inhaling flame when Thea takes in a breath. "Did you miss me?" he says and his breath is so close that Thea looses control, exactly like he expects her to, like the bastard probably wanted her to.

She's darting forward with supernatural speed, a thousand years of feeding giving her the location of the exact spot to puncture his skin, to sink her fangs into the space where the blood flowed thick and ran freely. It's where his neck meets his shoulders and the vein punctures immediately, filling her mouth with the thick iron taste of his blood.

Oliver moans loudly and she muscles her way between his knees, gripping his neck as possessive as she could with one hand, the softness of his hair tickling her after she grasped his bicep with her other hand. It's funny how he holds her arms weakly as she feeds from him, the taste so hot and heavy and special in a way only werewolf blood could be and the way his scent could overwhelm her even after so many years.

It's like home when she's drinking him in and he's hard against her thigh, grinding down upon her so exquisitely that she couldn't resist wrapping her slender fingers around him for two strokes before she ups the pace and simultaneously sucks harder. He groans weakly, as overwhelmed by it as she was, the way his blood flowed into Thea strengthening her with his senses and giving her a taste of the wolf behind the sinuous muscle of the man in her arms.

His blood explodes in her mouth as they both cum at the same time, the feeding setting off an automatic rush of pleasure to her brain and the taste drives Thea crazy so she sucks in some more before she parts reluctantly, swiping her tongue over the tiny punctures and healing him instantly. She takes her hand out gently, aware that the he'd probably have a hard time cleaning up and she's considering licking him up when he stumbles in her arms and Thea grabs him, a little worried that she drank too much from him, though when she pulls him up straight, he looks affronted more than tired so she figures he's alright.

A loud noise announces the Council gathering a meeting and Thea curses because she knows she's expected and that they've probably discovered Oliver. She lets go of him reluctantly, his feet struggling to stay upright on the floor as she watched, fighting the desire within her.

After listening in on a while and discerning the fact that she was required, it's all Thea can do to separate from him as she gives him a look that means so many things before she's putting him down in a chair. She pretends she's alright and gives him a parting glance.

"Later" she says and then she's gliding out to meet father. She also pretends she doesn't hear him chuckle _Speedy_ as she darts away.

The Council of the Hood was a grand estate, if a bit lacking in modern facilities. There was an honest to god, throne room and her father, _her maker_ , headed each session as he perched somewhat gleefully in the throne, reserving the queen's seat for his daughter. As Thea entered, she notices only three council members, the friendly John, who looked as though he wanted to be somewhere else, her mother Moira, who rarely appeared and who wasn't a vampire, yet wasn't mortal either, possessed qualities that were required by her father.

They were all seated round a table, although table was a simple word to describe the marvel of ice that it was made out of. Thea Queen had seen countless decisions made on that plate of a table, and the runes carved upon it spoke of an older heritage.

And it was her father, _Malcolm Merlyn_ that was seated on his throne, his black robes giving the appearance of an oversized bat hovering over a winter pond as his fingers skimmed the table's surface, tracing the grooves of the patterns upon it unconsciously. The throne room was glacial and Thea noticed her mother swathed in a ridiculous fur coat that smelt like fox.

The Master of the Council of the Hood lurked there, talking in a whisper to his members until Thea formally announced herself. He looked up, and Thea noticed his eyes looked dimmed, which meant he'd fed again. She looked suspiciously at Moira, whose shivering now took a new meaning.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her father's deep voice. "So they've found the delinquent" he says, and his tone is raspy when he looks over at Moira, who is pitifully shaking now and Thea doesn't find it in her to go over and comfort her, not when she was the traitor. "Yes father" Thea says and his eyes glisten suddenly as he licks his lips in joy. "Send him in then" he says and Thea obeys, pulling a bell and commanding one of the butlers to bring him in. Oliver is escorted by their head guard Roy and Thea gives him a vague smile before he disappears and the Council stares at the new arrival. He's charismatic, takes up all the space in the room and Thea hopes the faint smell of his cum and her scent on him isn't enough to be of importance to her father as he gazes at him.

Oliver's glance lands on Moira and he stiffens. "Well boy, would you accept the deal now that you've seen her?" he says, pointing at Moira and Thea is confused, so he didn't come of his own free will and the thought of her father's ruthlessness and cunning gives her a shiver she can't control. Thankfully, John is the only one who notices and he's giving her a regretful look as she swallows heavily, vestiges of Ollie's blood still in her mouth as they course through her dead bloodstream.

"I agree to work with you if you let her go" he says and her father laughs, and Thea's unsure if he's genuinely delighted or if he's just being cruel.

"Well Moira, what do you think about that?" he says to her, grinning again, his fangs long and wicked, resting upon his gouged out indentations upon his lower lip.

She doesn't reply so Oliver speaks up.

"You let my mother go now" and Malcolm is scowling. "You haven't greeted -" he says and waves a hand in the direction at Thea. "Hey baby sis" he says and Thea gasps because she's suddenly pretty sure her father knows what they've done.

"Hello brother" she says formally, because really there's nothing else she can say.

And when her brother takes his proferred chair beside her, it's all she can do not to scream at the joy of finally having him back. "Show me the plans" he says and Thea Queen prepares for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Egads! So if anyone likes this I might continue, otherwise I think it's a pretty good one shot by itself. Comments are love and kudos are life! <3


End file.
